Anko's Meltdown
by DarkHeartsUnleashed
Summary: A KakaAnko one shot. What happens after the 3d Hokage dies and Anko loses it? Well Naruto was there to witness it. He sees a totally new side of Anko and his sensei Kakashi. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If i did, there would be a lot of hits to Kakashi and Anko having a secret relationship.

A week, seven days, had passed since The 3d Hokage Sarutobi had been killed defending his village from the evil of Orochimaru. He hadn't been able to kill Orochimaru, but Orochimaru's arms and hands now hung uselessly by his sides.

Naruto was headed to the Memorial Stone. He wanted to pay one final respect to the 3d, who had shown him much kindness and never spoken ill of him. As he approached the Memorial Stone, he heard thunder rumbling in the distance. _Rain is coming, I better be quick... what am I thinking? The old man deserves a proper goodbye._

Just before he reached the end of the trees he stopped. He heard something in the distance, at the memorial stone. _Is that... crying?_ He quietly made his way forward and peered around a tree. What he saw nearly made his eyes pop out. Of all the people in the world he would have thought to cry, this person wasn't even on his list.

Anko Mitarashi, the crazy proctor woman of Konoha and the Chunin Exams was crying. It wasn't just a single tear, it was all out. Anko couldn't stop it, she tried, but the tears just kept flowing. "Sarutobi-sensei, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault you died. If I hadn't been so weak, if I had taken Orochimaru down when I faced him in the forest... then I would be dead instead of you. I'm sorry" Her speech was broken and choppy with her sobs constantly interrupting her.

_What is she talking about? It's not like she killed the old man. The forest? She fought with Orochimaru. If she had killed him wouldn't she still have lived?_ Naruto was very very confused. 1. Anko Mitarashi was crying. 2. she was saying it was her fault the 3d had died. 3. She said she fought with Orochimaru… ok so that part wasn't confusing.

He saw her hand reach up to her neck. "Damn you to hell Orochimaru!" The sobs had subsided, but she was still crying. "Damn you, you fucking bastard. I'll kill you!" She screamed to the heavens. "I will avenge you Sarutobi, I swear it at the cost of my life!"

Naruto was just about to leave when he saw movement in the forest to Anko's back and his left. He was surprised when Kakashi appeared. He moved towards Anko. She whirled to face him. "What the fuck do you want? Come to swear at me and tell me I'm a worthless piece of trash? Go ahead. I don't care. I've seen it on the faces of the villagers every day since I returned. I wish this fucking curse mark had killed me.

Naruto almost fell over in surprise. Anko had a curse mark like Sasukes?

Kakashi stood next to her silently for a minuet, letting her cool down a bit. "Anko, you aren't worthless and it's foolish to swear your life on killing Orochimaru." She glared at him and was about to speak when he cut her off. "Anko, you aren't weak. While I was sealing Sasuke's curse mark, Orochimaru came. I swore I would kill him, even at the cost of my own life, yet when he left I was paralyzed by fear."

He let her think then continued. "You are stronger than most Anko. You've had that curse mark for almost 12 years now. You never show the pain you bear and never let anyone in. Crying isn't weakness, it's your body letting go of the pain and sadness. And you know what, screw the villagers. The past is behind you, it doesn't matter. What matters is moving forward, into the future, and doing what's right."

_Wow, Kakashi sensi just said something… _He searched for the right word…_ deep. Who knew the guy was sensitive?_ Naruto was surprised.

Anko looked into his eyes. He stared into hers and nearly flinched, they were so full of pain, anger, sadness, hatred, and betrayal. "Maybe the past is behind you, but mine lives with me every day. This stupid curse mark reminds me of that bastard every waking moment. The bastard who was my sensei, who as suppose to protect and train me, he cursed me. Yes, he taught me, but he also taught me the forbidden jutsus… the ability to do things which most ninja's wouldn't dare dream about."

"Knowledge isn't everything, you need to know how to use it and Anko, even after all you've been through, you keep going. It's amazing."

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She pulled out a kunai and held it in front of her. "You don't know what it's like to be abandoned b the one person in the world you thought you could trust… to be abandoned, cursed, and have him destroy your life. I wish he was here. I wish Orochimaru was here right now. I'd stab this kunai…" at some point she had taken it out "… right through my hand and his and I'd take that sorry bastard to the grave with the forbidden jutsu he himself taught me"

Naruto was a bit scared. This woman had been trained by Orochimaru. Not only that, but she was willing to take her own life in order to kill him. What happened next amazed Naruto.

Kakashi stepped forward, pulled the kunai out of Anko's hand, tossed it on the ground, and pulled Anko into a rough embrace. "Anko, your death won't solve anything. Sarutobi wouldn't want you throwing your life away." He whispered, "I don't want you throwing your life away."

Anko struggled, but Kakashi held her close. Finally she gave up and just let her head rest on his chest. The tears began to leak from her eyes again. Kakashi just held her, held her and gently stroked her hair and murmured that everything would be ok.

Anko was so tired from all her mixed emotions, the crying, and the yelling that she fell asleep in Kakashi's arms. He sighed and picked her up bridle style. He turned to where Naruto was hiding. "You tell anyone what you just saw and heard, and she will kill you." He turned and carried Anko back towards Konoha.

**AN: **Well... It's not one of my best writings, but its one of the few I have finished. I mostly write longer stories, but I wanted to try writing a one shot. Please R&R.


End file.
